Deadly Kagome
by Mary-Jane Gibbson
Summary: Read what happens when there is a stronger being than Inuyasha that plans to kill him. That some turns out to be Kagome. Why is this and how could she be stronger? Read and find out it is a action mystery and romance but not enough room lol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story but I do own the plot setting and what not : P**

**Welcome to:**

**Deadly Kagome**

**Read what happens when there is a stronger being than Inuyasha that plans to kill him. That some turns out to be Kagome :O shocker**

**

* * *

**

With all the girls might she swung her body around the tree trunk and started climbing the tree. Once she reached the highest branch that would hold her wait she crouched her weight on to her feet and looked past the branches. She started scanning the dark night area. She taped her hand against the branch and closed her eyes and listened for the sound to bounce back. She created a picture in her mind of what she could not see from the dark night. She repeatedly tapped the branch till she found continual movement in the size of her prey.

"Got you" she muttered the girl jumped down the tree from branch to branch she landed with one knee down and one foot. She slowly stood up. Than with her staff, that was hanging on her back, she tapped the ground several times to ensure she found her prey. And indeed she did.

"Inuyasha prepare to die a death from a broken heart" she smiled and ran off into the direction of the one knowen as Inuyasha.

* * *

Well that is the into of this story just to give you a little bit of a tasted. I got bored with the same old Kagome and Inuyash a meet and fall in love so those who are reading wildest dreams I am taking a break from it. Let me know what you think of this one so far? So review 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story but I do own the plot setting and what not : P**

**Welcome to **

**Deadly Kagome**

**Watch what happens when there is a stronger benign than Inuyasha that plans to kill him. That some turns out to be Kagome :O shocker**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"What is wrong with her," Inuyasha yelled at Sango.

"Looks like Naraku poisoned her with that dart. By the looks of it she is in a dream world where everything in her life has gone wrong" Sango replied indicating Kagome's muttering in her "sleep".

"Sounds like more of a nightmare world" Miroku added

* * *

" AAAAAHHHH" Kagome came flying at Inuyasha staff raised. Inuyasha turned to see who yelled and barley missed Kagome's attack.

"Kagome? Is that you"

"So it is alright to hurt someone. To stab them in the heart every day you know them. It is alright to keep them hoping that one day you will care but really you don't."

"Kagome, don't start something you can't finish. I mean like how can a mere human defeat me and you of all people. Your weak that's why I have to save you every other day" he said with a smirk.

"Oh I am going to finish this. I may not seem the type, but once I am mad my emotions power me to a new extend and with my miko powers you have no chance."

She attacked knowing he would move to the right if she attacked to the left. And he did so as she attacked he moved she split her staff in half at were they joined and hit him with the half. She got him right in the gut. He stumbled a bit and regained his balance. He laughed.

"Same old Kagome. Weak it is a no wonder why I choose Kikyo over you."

That laugh echoed through her bones. It infuriated her. She closed her eyes than opened them again they were glowing. He let out a small gasp. She chuckled "Your right you choose Kikyo over me.I hope you enjoyed that last choice for you will die for it."

* * *

Ok that is it for the chapter it gives you a little bit of a inside of what is going on. You can flam me all you want but just remember that you have not even read the holes story lol any ways thanks to those who did review:

sesshomaru121

anime couples together

Shara Wyrmripper 

Even if you flamed thanks for the review

So review on ppl I love to read 'em no matter what they say


	3. Chapter 3

**125 HITS. I am the happiest girl in the world if you think about it. 125 people read my story. MY STORY. Lol sorry about getting so worked up about it but I am so happy people are reading my story.**

**Ok those of you who are reading my other story I am taking a break from it but don't worry a new chapter will be updated in the next day er so.**

**By they way I had to re do this chapter because it accidentally go deleted (stupid sister).**

**But with out further ado:**

**Deadly Kagome**

**Chapter 3

* * *

She reattached her staff and attacked him. He pulled out his sword and blocked her staff. Than he attacked and she blocked every one**

"Its been protected under a spell for it never to break under any circumstances" she attacked him again. This time she was able to hit him repeatedly. Ether side, his front, his legs, and his arms over and over until Inuyasha blocked one and pushed sending her back some steps. He laughed and laughed full fledge head back laughing.

"Stop. Stop it. I hurt you like you hurt be but not as bad."

"You will never hurt me." He laughed more

Kagome pulled out her dagger it grew and grew until it was as big as Inuyasha's sword (A/N- I don't know what the name is of his sword if u do let me know). She looked at him her eyes glowing white. Than her sword glowed like her aura. She pulled out a bottle and pored holy water on her sword. Inuyasha chuckled and they went at it again.

It went on for an hour or 2 and slowly Inuyasha got more tired and tired. As he did Kagome got stronger and stronger till Inuyasha was over powered and fell to the ground.

He laughed. "You wouldn't kill me you 'Love me to much'" he mocked

"Inuyasha it is time for you to die. And I am killing you like you killed me"

and with that she stabbed her sword into Inuyasha's stomach. He gasped.

"I love you Kagome," he said but it echoed like it had come from the surroundings or sky not from his mouth. And with that he rested hi heads on the ground and died.

Kagome's heart skipped several beats. She gasped and kneeled down to the ground. She placed his head on her lap and stroked his long soft silver hair.

"I Love You Too." As she stroked his hair the world around her started to fade. Slowly getting quicker. Than as Inuyasha started to fade along will the world Kagome screamed.

"No NO NO. YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME AND I AM NOT LEAVING YOU. COME BACK TO ME." Than the world was black leaving Kagome. With a blinding light Kagome heard.

_"Come back to me Kagome. Please come back to us"_

"_Inuyasha?"_ she yelled but nothing came out.

Than there was nothing.

* * *

**A little cliffy but you guys will live. Since I had to re write this chapter I think it turned out a lot better. Now there will be about 1 or 2 more chapters. Let me know what you think but I am not sure yet. I am still so happy that 125 people read my story. Even if they didn't all review. People I care about what you think. I my never learn unless you tell me. So if you read my story please review I will read everything including flames and sometimes I even reply lol. I have to thank those that did review thank you so much.**

**This story is coming to a closing and those who are reading my other story I will continue it soon don't worry. But that is all thank you and good night**

**Oh and I almost forgot**

**HAPPY EASTER**


	4. Chapter 4

I Ok I have been putting this off but the last and final chapter of this story yyyyyaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Lol well enjoy and I am updating all of my stories and putting out a new one. Thank you for reading this story. It is my second story but it is finished before the first because the first will be a lot longer lol. Well am a little tired from writing my other chapters of my other stories but I hope you enjoy it 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story but I do own the plot setting and what not : P

Welcome to 

Deadly Kagome

Watch what happens when there is a stronger benign than Inuyasha that plans to kill him. That some turns out to be Kagome :O shocker

Chapter 4

Kagome yelled.

"Why is she yelling?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"I have no idea," she said. Just then her aura started to glow. Inuyasha looked down at her and looked to Sango. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know I have never seen this happen before."

Than Kagome yelled out "Your right you choose Kikyo over me. I hope you enjoyed that last choice for you will die for it."

Inuyasha kneeled down over Kagome's body in wonder _what is she talking about, who would choose Kikyo over Kagome?_

Kagome yelled out "Inuyasha it is time for you to die. And I am killing you like you killed me"

He looked stunned. _It is me, I choose Kikyo over her. That is her worst nightmare, for me to leave her for Kikyo. No she can never think that_. He whispered into her ear as he grasped her hand "I love you Kagome"

Than she whispered, " I love you too" his heart skipped for joy. And was happy she had whispered it for the others were oblivious to the whole exchanging of words.

He sat up and said aloud for the others to here

"Come back to me Kagome. Please come back to us"

"Inuyasha?" he smiled as he watched her eyes open.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I had the most terrible dream or more like nightmare. you.. I….We… I was so scared…i…i..i.. killed you…you laughed….there was pain…you…me…I…we.. Fought…and I…killed you… you said you loved me…but it came from the world around me not really from your mouth…I… what happened?"

"Well the dart Naraku hit you with seemed to send poison into you blood stream and send you into a nightmare reality place. Looks like until your worst night mare has happened do you come out."

Kagome gasped, _my worst nightmare is Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over me and me killing him? _

"Oh Inuyasha" she hugged him and whispered so only he could hear. "I heard you say I love you did you say it for real or was it just my nightmare?"

_Should I tell her? He thought_

Kagome just started up at him with hope in her eyes. He hugged closed and whispered into her ear

"Yes but don't expect to hear it that often" she smirked up at him "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And that is it I hope you enjoyed it took a little extra strength and I am ready to go to bed so good night ya'll

HAPPY SPRING


End file.
